


Mothers Day

by biancaduarte



Series: Nolden [7]
Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancaduarte/pseuds/biancaduarte
Summary: Naomi Nagata and Jim Holden visit The Holden Family in Montana for Mothers Day.





	Mothers Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littlehobbitoffandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlehobbitoffandoms/gifts).



The Expanse: Mother's Day

After trying to find out how to get used to Earth's atmosphere, Naomi Nagata-Holden had gone under the Acclimation Process with the help of her husband, James Holden. 

The couple had decided to visit the Holden family in Montana. Mother Elise and Father Tom were thrilled to see their son, and their Belter daughter in law, who they had come to love. 

One of Naomi's father-in-laws, Father Caesar, walked over and said, "I must apologize for being a jerk for calling you a Skinny, Naomi. I never really realized how much you and Jimmy loved each other." 

Naomi said, "Apology accepted, and I do love your son." Caesar replied, "I'm glad we're okay. Once again, welcome to the family." Naomi replied, "Thank you." Just then, Jim walked over to his wife and kissed her. The gentleman asked as he lead his wife into the guest room and shut the door, "How did it go, my love?." 

Naomi said while she adjusted herself into her husband's embrace, "It went well, darling. I love you." Jim smiled lovingly and replied as he kissed his wife's neck, "I'm glad you and Caesar made up. I love you too." The woman asked while closing her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of her handsome hubby, "Aren't you glad you visited your mothers?."

Jim replied, "Couldn't be happier...now that you're in my life, love. I'm glad my mothers...and fathers love you." Naomi, who turned around in the embrace, said with a soft smile while looking at her husband, "I'm glad your family loves me. I have never felt so much love before. Jim...I never knew my parents." 

Jim asked after kissing his wife's lips and looked into her eyes, "No? Have you thought about going on an adventure to find out who your mom and dad were?." 

Naomi said, "I'd love to do that. We'll have to go to Ceres to look. We should round up the crew." 

Jim replied, "We will definitely do that."


End file.
